The World Wide Web has expanded to provide web services faster to consumers. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provides the service more difficult to track and monitor.
A popular framework for providing a web is the .NET framework provided by Microsoft, Corp. In a .NET framework, certain transactions such as asynchronous transactions can be difficult to monitor. This is primarily due to the fact that a first thread may handle a first portion of a distributed business transaction, a second thread may handling another part of the distributed business transaction, and there is no connection or correlation between the two threads within the business transaction. What is needed is an improved manner for tracking asynchronous transactions.